The War
by Tom Kramer
Summary: Sequel to First bite. The head of Millenium has escaped London, and is raising an army, and Hellsing is regrouping with their new, mysterious operative.
1. Retreat and Regroup

_Count Dracula was dueling with a man in a long, dark coat. There were people around them. At least what looked like people. Their eyes were a deep shade of purple, and their skin was wrinkled, ripped, and decayed. Ghouls. Ghouls watched as their Vampiric host did battle with the man who had suddenly appeared from the mist of the foggy england twilight. Both combatants fought at amazing speed that the mindless drones who observed could not truly appreciate. Block, slash, parry, stab, parry. Both used abstract styles of swordplay in a vain attempt to confuse the other, but they were at a match. The Count's gaze ripped away from the situation at hand when he noticed the man in a large, red coat holding an ax above the coffin that was shaded by the horse-drawn wagon. "No!" He screeched._

_The other man in the darker coat took advantage of the momentary lapse of attention in his opponent, and swung his sword into the Count's chest, rending an enormous gash into him. "God damn you, bloody Saxon!" He cursed himself for being distracted so easily. The blade his attacker was wielding was one of sturdy steel encased in hardened silver. This wound would not heal quickly, if at all. Before turning to run to save himself from the man in the red coat, the other man spoke to the count, "That was pay back for the curse you set upon me, Vlad. I hope van Helsing makes you burn in the sunlight." The man licked his sword clean of the count's blood, and sheathed it. The red in his eyes glowed a bright orange as he ingested the crimson liquid. "NO! NOOO!" The count screamed as his assailant ran and disappeared, leaving him to the hands of the red-clad man they both feared so very much. He was a killer of their kind. The casket was shattered, and the shards and splinters rained down._

Wolf awoke under a pile of twisted, burning metal. His mind raced as he tried to separate the last two hours form what was only his vivid memories. Then it hit him. _The Zeppelin. Shit!_

"Seras!" He called out for the girl. No answer. "Seras!! Where are you?"

Finally, faint coughing was heard, then her voice. "Here!" Her voice rang out.

"You alright?" He called out. She spoke to him in his mind.

_I'm fine, what in the hell happened? Where is every body?_

_I don't know exactly, but I can feel Alucard and Integra's presences in the blimp._

_Okay, just climb your way up and find me._

Wolf pulled the bits of metal and scraps of other material out of his flesh, and proceeded to climb up and out of the wreckage. As he climbed, the sun poured in, causing his flesh only to tingle slightly, not to burn.

When he arose out of the metallic destruction, The view was not pretty. England burned. The citizens of the once proud city of London were dead or dying, and those who were physically and mentally healthy were attempting to hide from the ghouls that had not wandered into the sun. And a blond woman in a priest cassock was creeping around the ruined airship with a heavy machine gun, and several bandages wrapped loosely around the lower half of her face. Blood soaked through on both sides of the crude bandages, giving her the appearance of a rosy-cheeked doll.

Wolf chuckled to himself, "Heh heh heh. Raggedy Clergy."

"Wolf!" Seras's voice came from behind. "Are you okay?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm just fine." He remarked as he picked the last bit of glass from his face.

Seras suddenly realized that Alucard and Integra were still inside. "Oh shit!"

They both ran to the area they suspected was the observation deck, since the glass population there was much higher.

Seras began calling for both of them, and Wolf began digging through the wreckage. Finally, they found Integra trying to worm her way out of the twisted metal.

"Wolf! Seras! What happened?" She inquired.

Wolf pointed to a small, abandoned airship dock in the center of the torn balloon.

Integra was silent for a moment. Then she cursed. "DAMN IT!" She was angry at herself for not being able to stop the Major. "That insane little Nazi son of a ..." She continued a long string of curses at the round man. Finally she stopped and asked. "Where is Alucard?"

"I'm here" Alucard's voice came over a pile of broken glass.

Seras gasped. "Your hand!"

"The Jackal. Probably Walter's doing." He retorted, obviously annoyed with his current state

Wolf chimed in. "That won't heal fast, Alucard."

"I know that. Saxon."

Seras interrupted, "If I may interrupt, What do we do now?"

"We retreat and regroup." Alucard said.

Wolf responded "To where? Your estate is destroyed, A zeppelin crashed into it."

Seras smirked at the morbid pleasure of grinding Zorin Blitz's head along the wall, filing it to a nub.

All three looked to Sir Integra. "Where do we go?"

She thought for a moment. All three staring at her in anticipation didn't seem to faze her in the least.

Suddenly she spoke. "We will occupy the other estate."

Wolf and Sers's ears shot up. "What other estate?"

"It's rarely spoken of ." Integra said.

"This will be difficult without Walter." Seras mentioned sorrowfully.

"Yes, but we'll make it. Hellsing never fails."


	2. Origins

The four made their way back to the Hellsing manor. Or what was left of it.

The canvas of the downed zeppelin was still draped over the ruins of the once proud mansion. The shade it cast over the structures provided some comfort during the day for the three vampires.

Seras sat down on a large downed stone column. "It's nice to have some shade after all that sun, eh?"

Alucard traveled to the basement, and Integra made her way to her office.

Wolf sat next to her in silence, not knowing what to do. There was no noise. It was both reassuring, and disturbing. No soldiers walking around, joking around off duty, yet no violence, or sounds of battle.

Seras broke the silence. "Why is it so quiet? There were blimps attacking the city not an hour and a half ago, but it seems to be completely silent everywhere."

"It seems cliché, but it's the calm before the storm. Soon, there'll be a real conflict. This was just thunder, what's next will be lightning. _Blitz._" Wolf stated rather darkly.

Seras seemed to absorb his words. "Hmm."

"Didn't you say something earlier about a few leftover soldiers here?"

"Oh! Yeah, if they haven't left."

"You should probably try to find them. In the mean while, where can I find a shovel?"

"Ah, back there in the supply closet." She pointed to a half-destroyed door in a bullet-riddled hallway.

Wolf started back to the door, when Seras stopped him. She couldn't stand for one more minute to simply sit by without any knowledge of who this guy was. "Hold on a minute. I've been patiently waiting to hear your story since we met, and we've got nothing else going on, so tell me. Who and what are you?"

Wolf looked at her with an astonished look on his face, he was a bit shocked from the bold demand from the young Draculina. He eventually decided there was no reason to keep her in the dark any longer, so he sat back down next to her. "I guess I will, then."

"I was born in 1453 into Wallachia, the kingdom of Vlad Draculea. My life was normal until I turned seventeen. My family was murdered by Vlad's servant's for being German-influenced Transylvanians, or Saxons. Luckily, I was gone at the time, I forget where I was, but when I came back, They were impaled outside the city gates. When I was about twenty-something, I was a peasant living in the gutters. Then one night, I was walking around the city and I saw Vlad. He attacked me, and bit me. I was lying there after he impaled me, wondering why I knew I was lying down, and not dead. I finally fell into unconsciousness , thinking I was dead, Then it hit me, I was **thinking.** I woke up, tore off the pole, and stood up. I stood there for a while, until the sun came up. It burnt me, I freaked out and ran back to the city. A few hundred years later, I found him as Count Dracula. I traveled to Transylvania to kill him for killing me and my family, but he was gone when I got there, so I asked...well I interrogated some of his minions, and eventually I got that he was in England to conquer, and pillage. I went there and found him asleep in his coffin which was sitting in a covered wagon on a hill. I was tempted to kill him right there, but I decided it wouldn't be a real fight. I waited around disguised as London fog until he woke up. Then I attacked him, we fought for hours in the sunlight. His ghouls were gathering around to watch the show. Then, around the twilight hours, Integra's Grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing showed up with an enormous ax, and was about to crush Dracula's coffin. That distracted him, so I planted my sword in his chest. He fell, and I had his blood, so I drank it off my blade, and I was no longer his fledgling. I would have ended him right there, but Van Helsing was headed toward me, so I ran. I spent the rest of my life in England, and 'served' in WWII. Then fifty-four years later, I find out he's been enslaved by Hellsing, so I decided to join in and maybe get my revenge."

Seras had a stunned look on her face. "So...you want to...kill...Alucard?"

"Maybe, I don't know if I can hold my grudge this long, he doesn't seem to be too evil any more, considering he used to kill, torture, mutilate and rape for his own pleasure, and he now only kills the stupid, street prowling, worthless, Vampiric trash who seem to want to live their own doom's legacy."

Alucard, who had been listening the entire time chimed in. "Oh good, you finally got it right. But, you were such a disappointment. I honestly expected my first victim to be a bit more...**grateful.**" He boomed with laughter, and chided sarcastically, "But, you're right. The days of Vlad the impaler ended years ago."

Wolf glared back at him with the orange-eyed rage, "That still doesn't change the fact that you were one sick son of a... " Alucard smiled that wide-eyed, shark-toothed grin. Both were about to go for their weapons, when Integra stepped into the room.

"**Don't start, you bloody idiots!"**

"Oh, yes! Integral did you hear our new member's account? He certainly does have a colorful history!" Alucard sarcastically asked.

"Yes, I heard, and I want to know if it's true. I want to know if I can trust this Vampire to be honest."

Alucard scowled, looking a wee bit reluctant to reassure Integra that he could be trusted.

"As your master, I order you to tell me the truth. Can he be trusted?"

Alucard knew that this man did not lie. "Yes, he can be trusted."

"Good. Seras!"

Seras stood to attention. "Yes sir!"

"Locate the rest of the Wild Geese, and bring them back here."

"Sir yes sir!" Seras walked off to the back of the mansion to find the soldiers.

Wolf began walking toward the utility closet.

"Mister Nonak, where are you going?" Integra asked him.

He picked up the large, straight-handled shovel, and turned to face Integra. "Why, to bury the dead. Sir Hellsing."


	3. Awaited Arrival

The Major looked on at the clouds that his small airship pushed it's way through. The only problem he had was that he had to look forward to see what he sailed over, no observation deck on the newly dubbed _ScherblockWolk. _Oh his poor Hindenburg II. But the Doctor's design was genius. The Larger blimp would not have made it out of England.

The Major grinned at the sight of their destination as it faded in to view.

"Prepare for glory my warriors! Our new home is in sight!" He announced, cheerfully.

The few soldiers who had been able to make it back responded with claps, cheers, and enthusiastic shouts. "Hail Major! Zum Afrika! Ja! Krieg!"

He motioned for them to settle down, and continued. "The dry deserts of Africa will prove to be our first of many steps toward dominance of eternal War! Hellsing is diminished to near nothing! No one stands in our way!"

The soldiers cheered again, and the Major stepped off his 'podium.'

"Dok! Come with me."

"What is it, Herr Major?" He fell into stride behind the fat man.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your brilliant plan, and how well it was executed. You have truly outdone your self."

The Doctor grinned like a child who had just been given a toy. "Thank you, Herr Major!"

"You are very welcome, Dok. Now, would you please fetch lieutenant Kohl?"

"Of course, Major." He paused, then turned around, and shouted, "KOHL!"

For a moment, nothing happened, but then a tall man in a long, greatcoat stepped out of a hallway. He had short, spiked, blond hair, and a large, high-powered, scoped rifle strapped to his back. He was almost an exact replica of the captain, except for the fact that he had a completely different style of weaponry, and had gray eyes.

"Ah, Lieutenant Kohl, how good to see you." The major squealed.

Kohl's only response was a nod.

"Ah, silent, and stoic. Your father would be proud. Now! On to business."

Kohl could only think about how badly he would mangle his father's murderer. That bastard pinned him to the wall with a sword made of silver, The bane of their kind. The Günsche family did not let such atrocities go unavenged. This Major pissed him off something fierce, but if his father could endure him, Kohl could too.

"Your father's death has opened spaces that only you can fill, so as of now, you are general Captain of Millenium's forces." He handed Kohl the silver Swastika, and Kohl hung it from his neck on the chain that was attached.

"Danke, Herr major." He **spoke.**

"You are most welcome. I'm sure you will serve well in your father's position."

"Ja Herr Major. Danke schön."

A pilot looked up and called to the Major, "We are approaching the landing zone, shall I begin descent?"

"Yes! Of course, land us with our brothers!"

The pilot shouted out a few orders to the crew, turned some dials, pulled a few levers, and shouted to every one, "Prepare for landing!" At that, everybody braced themselves for the rather rough landing sequence. A few hinges about the ship squeaked, the engines roared, and the hull shuddered violently as the ship struggled to keep level while trying to lower itself onto a landing pad that was grossly undersized.

* * *

On the ground, several men in field uniforms marched in order from the industrial-looking base, lining up to greet the head of the organization. An air marshal helped to guide the ship onto the tiny landing pad, using bright orange beacons to signal directions to the airship pilot.

Finally, The ship landed perfectly parallel to the crowd of soldiers, and a ramp was lowered. First the major stepped out, followed by the doctor, and Kohl, followed by the mass of the remaining England attack group. The ship crew stayed on board.

The troops on the ground all simultaneously raised their flattened palms to the Major, and the Veterans and shouted their salute, **"Sieg Heil!" **

The Major chuckled, and flashed that maniacal grin, then raised his own palm in salute to the hospitality of the soldiers. As the Major did so, so did the Veteran soldiers behind him. They shouted out, **"Sieg Heil!"**

An officer with a narrow, thin face, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, a cap bearing the Totenkopf, and a Luger strapped to his jacket, followed by his Lieutenants, and captain strode down the aisle the troops had created, to meet the Major.

"_SS_ Commanding officer Klaus Hanschun, so good to see you again." The Major grinned.

Hanschun responded, "Ja, I have not seen you since we were promoted from the Forty-first Panzer division. It has indeed been a while." They began to walk down the rows of troops, as th Veterans behind them followed.

"Is all well here, commander?"

"Ja, all is well, and ready for use, and all is ready to go for the war to come, Major. Welcome to Egypt. I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay."

_ScherblockWolk in German means "Cutting Clouds."_

_Zum Afrika means-to Africa!_

_Ja-Yeah!_

_Krieg-War!_

_Danke\Danke Schon-Thank you\ thank you very much._

_Herr-polite masculine title_

_Sieg Heil-nazi salute_


	4. Bury Your Dead

Wolf walked around the destroyed estate looking for the bodies of the fallen soldiers, maids, butlers, and the rest of the staff. Eventually, he found a maid, took her body outside, and laid it on the ground. He began digging through the dark, blood-soaked earth quicker than any human could hope for. That is, if any human hopes that they get to dig holes.

A soldier with Hellsing insignia on his uniform walked out of the mansion's side door and approached him, an assault rifle leveled at his head.

"Who are you?" he demanded. A sideways, and slightly annoyed glance was all that Wolf gave him.

When his head turned back to the pit that was being dug, the soldier opened fire. The shells ripped through his flesh like a knife through wheat toast.

The soldier had a smile on his face, and reloaded his gun when Wolf finally stopped moving. When he turned around, he saw Sir Hellsing in the door way with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sergeant Jamison, don't shoot that, he works for us." She stated rather blankly.

He stood wide-eyed, amazed that the ice-queen didn't shoot him on the spot, then when he turned around, he saw the creature he had just blown to bits already back on his feet with no visible evidence that he had ever been shot, or even in a battle really.

"Oh, s-sorry sir."

Wolf smiled and responded "You don't call me sir yet. My being non-human doesn't get me a high rank automatically."

"Oh. Okay, well sorry...uh..."

"Wolf is fine, just don't ever shoot me again, or I'll shoot you." He revealed one of his machine guns, slightly brandishing it at the soldier. "And you really don't want that."

"Oh...yeah...thanks." He stated weakly, then marched back into the manor, hoping his back wouldn't catch a bullet from that huge gun.

Wolf walked back into the mansion, and counted about seven more bodies he needed to bury. He then began looking for a few human-sized boxes, when he came by a room with a sign on it labeled 'Coffin Room.' "Wow. How utterly convenient." He laughed as he entered the room, which was indeed, a room full of about thirty non-special looking ply wood coffins. "Perfect."

He dragged out eight of the coffins, two-by-two, and set them in a two rows of four. He then set at work digging the other seven holes, leaving the large piles of dirt at the side of the open graves.

* * *

Seras Walked from one side of the mansion to the other, and from the top floor, or what was accessible, to the bottom of the basement, and found only five soldiers, and one butler whose name turned out to be Kyle Bannor. She sent them all to Sir Integra In the lobby, and went to search for Alucard.

She came to his door, which had gone untouched. The basement in its entirety was not affected by the assault.

"Master?" She called to the darkness.

"Yes, what is it, Seras?" His voice echoed from the gloom, as he slowly came into view. His hand had healed mostly , and he was searching through a storage space in the side of his dungeon.

"What are you looking for?" She inquired.

"A weapon to replace the Jackal. I'm used to fighting with two weapons, so I was checking to see if I still had my Thompson...Ah, here!" He pulled out a black hard-shell gun case, and several barrel-feeds of silver ammunition. He looked like a kid at Christmas as he undid the locks with a ring of keys he produced from his coat pocket. "My sweet Tommy Gun." He cooed as he attached one of the barrels full of ammo, and pulled the firing pin back.

Seras smiled at the gun-crazy master Vampire who sat in front of her with his new, old toy. Grinning like a madman. Then she remembered what she came down here to ask him.

"How is it that we have a back-up mansion?"

Alucard looked up at her, still toying with the Tommy Gun. "It was built before this one, actually. It was the original Hellsing estate, but I proved to Abrahan Van Helsing that it wasn't nearly large, or strong enough to contain me by blowing out the back wall of the lower floor. But. I guess this time, I'll just..." He seemed to gag on the next word "...cooperate."

"Oh, okay then."

"Now, would you kindly leave me be, so that I may tinker with my toys?" He chided, with his trademark grin.

"Oh, fine."

She walked out of the gloomy chamber, and started toward the lobby. When she got there, a few of the soldiers were were talking, and hanging out on the benches, And Integra was going through a file labeled 'Deaths,' and it was rather full.

"Sir Integra?"

She looked up from the file, and spoke, "Hm? Yes, officer Victoria?"

"Are we going to be heading out any time soon?" She asked.

"Probably not until at least..." She glanced at her watch. "Until about 0400 hours"

"Yes, sir." She saluted with incredible un-enthusiasm.

She decided to see what the new recruit was up to. So she headed outside to look around, since she knew he wasn't in the mansion, unless he was literally in the walls, and in that case she wouldn't bother to find out.

She rounded a corner, and saw seven mounds of over turned earth, and a hole with a pile of dirt next to it. The eerie surroundings unnerved her, and she became cautious. She continued to approach that empty hole, slowly closing the space between it and her, every step making her more, and more nervous, and she could almost see part of the bottom, when something jumped out at her with a ferocious roar.

"**YAAAAAHHH!!" **She shrieked, and fell flat on her ass.

Suddenly, she realized that whatever had jumped out at her was on the ground as well, but it was trying to stop laughing so furiously.

It was Wolf. He had heard her coming while he was laying the last body in a coffin, jumped out and scared the living shit out of her.

"A HA HA HA HA!! That was just too good!" He stated through laughs.

"RGGGHHH! You **SUCK!"** She shouted as she stood up and kicked him in the head as hard as she could.

"Oh my god it was still worth it. After all, war can't be all seriousness, can it?" He said as he mentally commanded his blood to return to the gash Seras put in the side of his head.

After she calmed her nerves with her revenge she asked, "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

He stood up and wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "Oh, I was burying the dead."

She seemed a bit shocked, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah...why?"

"It's just, I didn't think people really did such things by themselves anymore."

"Call it an old habit, I just call it humane." He began filling the last grave.

"Well, why don't you give me a hand?" He asked.

She smiled, "Alright."

"Great, just start making crosses out of some loose planks."

She began picking up splinters, and nailing, or rope-tying them together, and pounding them into the ground with her bare hands.

When they were both finished, Wolf took the one extra cross from the ground, and scratched on it with his finger nail in scraggly, obscure script as Seras simply overlooked the newly created graveyard. Wolf stepped in front of her, and pounded in his sign. As he stepped away, one could see that it read in eerie, scraggly calligraphy, "_Bury Your Dead."_


	5. Martial Law

Integra was sitting on a downed chunk of concrete, going over a few of the previous deaths of Hellsing staff members, a cook, lung cancer, a butler, natural causes, a maid, car crash. Then she came to some more recent pages. The Valentine brothers' attack, which was sectioned off in its own folder. All sixty foot troops, the only other butler in the house that wasn't Walter, and two maids, who were both at the same time going to answer the door as it was blown open.

She dropped her head into her hands. _So much violence, so much death, so much grief, and so...so much paperwork._ "Oh god, I have to log the new ones." She thought out loud

Suddenly Wolf appeared in front of her, "Here are the Ids of the staff I found." He handed her a stack of wallets and pocket books rubber-banded together. "Oh, thank you," She remarked sarcastically. "Just what I was thinking about."

"You're very welcome, Sir Hellsing. I was wondering though when we'd be leaving. It is getting a bit late." He said.

She glanced at her watch, "I guess we'll be leaving within the hour, then."

"Very good, 0400 then?" He asked.

"Yes, that'll do."

He vanished without another word.

* * *

Seras was walking around the destroyed mansion, wondering what to do until four o'clock. She was about to turn the same corner that she had been walking back and forth from since she and Wolf finished the graves, when she noticed it was only half an hour until four. _Wow, pacing does pass time. _She thought.

She headed to the basement to get her things from her room. When She got there, she began packing a bag with her extra uniform, her other clothes, and packed up her rifle. The Harkonnen was destroyed by a rocket that a Millennium troop sent flying in her direction, Instead of her, it hit the gun. But she still had her smaller rifle. She hoisted the bag over her shoulder, picked up a bag of ammo clips, and walked back up the dark, treacherous steps.

Suddenly, she remembered something. _How could I forget that?! _ She scolded herself mentally, and sprinted back down the steps to grab the picture of her with her dad.

* * *

Alucard was already upstairs, waiting with Integra, and the other soldiers to leave for the old mansion. He was still toying with the Thompson in his hands. Suddenly, that dreaded Saxon walked into the lobby that he sat so idly in.

"Like my new arm, Saxon?" He pointed the silver-loaded weapon directly at Wolf's chest.

"Yes actually, I always had a liking for the Thompson Typewriter. A great gun to hold up banks with." He chided back at the Vampire king.

"Good one, Clyde." Integra laughed.

Seras walked up into the lobby with her belongings.

"Are you ready?" Integra asked her.

"Yup!" She squeaked.

Integra walked over to the soldiers, and called them to attention. "Attention!" Quite literally.

The soldiers lined up , and waited for orders. Integra told them of the situation, and where they would be going. And when. "...Right now, gentlemen. Move out!" The soldiers saluted, and walked out, towards the garage.

"Well, let's go." Integra said, and the rest filed out.

The two remaining APCs were already idling, ready to go, and the soldiers were loading the remainder of their ammo into the larger vehicle.

When the vehicles were loaded, they all piled into the smaller vehicle, and started down the street, dodging debris on their way. Luckily, many of the streets were still intact. As they progressed through London, all noticed several military checkpoints were peppered throughout the city.

"Alucard whispered to Seras, "Be on your guard. The military is sure to be a bit edgy."

Seras nodded, and told one of the soldiers to man the turret atop the APC. "Sergeant Richards, man the machine gun, and only fire when ordered to."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Climbed onto the ladder, and loaded the weapon.

A soldier in blue fatigues flagged down the APC's, And pulled them into a stop area.

Integra stepped out.

"Ma'am, please stop right there, I need to see some identification and a license to operate a military vehicle." He demanded.

Integra silently pulled out her black wallet and produced her ID, the licenses for both APCs, and a 'Royal press pass' given to her by the Queen.

The soldier saluted, "Sorry to have stopped you, ma'am."

"It's quite alright." She chided, and climbed back into the APC. The soldier signaled to another soldier, and he raised the gate.

"Lieutenant, turn on the radio, please." Integra said.

_...(static)- Is under martial law. I repeat Prime minister Tony Blaire has executed an order approved by the Queen to put the city of London under martial law. I repeat, the city of London is in a state of martial law. The Neo-Nazi threat has subsided for now, but if you are stopped on the streets, please cooperate, and do not cause trouble. This is Allison Weathers with BBC news, have a safe day._

Integra's cigar fell from her mouth as she listened to the broadcast. She thought, _Martial law. Oh god, this is pure Chaos._

Suddenly, she shook these thoughts from her head, and took charge. "Soldiers! Double your guard! Alucard! Seras! Wolf! Stay alert! Do not let anything slip past our defenses! If we're threatened, we do not threaten back! We respond with bullets! And we take no orders, except for those of the Queen! We do no favors! We are neutral!" She shouted.

Alucard grinned inwardly, and outwardly. _This will be glorious!_


	6. Building An Army

The old Mansion was furnished rather well, considering it was abandoned in the early twenties, had a television, and Television never really hit mainstream until the late fifties. Plus all the furniture was still there.

As soon as they came in, Alucard flew up to the roof, and switched on the old, but trusty backup generator, and the lights kicked on.

"What a mess." Integra muttered, looking at the dust caked on the estate's interior.

The soldiers began pulling supply crates into the main door of the house. There was no real service entrance. Alucard still had a mental map of the place, so he told everybody where to go, and what to put there.

The basement was just as dark, dank, and unappealing as the one in the larger mansion. The floors were damp, the lights were dim, or non-existent, and moss was growing on the walls. Alucard walked down the stairs, observing these familiarities, when he came to a room. A certain room that you would think was damaged in the attack on London, but was actually the doing of Alucard half a century ago. The back wall was blown out. The top half of the hole was letting the cold air through.

"Aaah, memories." He cooed to himself as he ran his fingers along the jagged, broken wood.

Suddenly, he came to the brilliant realization that he was bored with this place. Already, and again. _Stupid mansion...no fun...van Helsing...Sasquatch... _He thought. This room was doing nothing to entertain him, so he decided to go back upstairs.

* * *

Integra was continuing to go through her 'Manilla folder of demise' when she heard a rap at the door.

"Jamison, get that." She commanded the soldier.

He rose from his chair, where he had been sorting out some nearly-identical rifle bullets, and opened the door.

She observed him speak to a man, laugh, and receive something from the man, then close the door with an audible _Thump_. He approached Integra, and she could see that what he was holding was a telephone with a large antenna, and a large, boxy base.

"What is that?" She inquired.

The soldier responded, "It's a wide-range, single-channel telephone, from the queen. She had it sent here, because... well every telephone tower in London was destroyed."

"Thank you, sergeant." She spoke as she received the telephone from the soldier.

"No problem, ma'am." he responded.

She stood there in the parlor with a large phone in her hands, not knowing where to put it.

"Alucard!" She shouted.

For a moment, she stared at the floor in front of her, waiting for him to phase through the carpet, until she felt him behind her. She yelped, and spun around on her heel to face a laughing Alucard.

"Would you **please **not do that?!" She shouted at him.

He stopped laughing, and stared at her inquisitively. "Master?"

"What?" Integra retorted.

"Did you just **ask me **to do something?"

"I suppose."

"Usually, you don't ask me to do anything. You **tell **me to do everything."

She just stared at him with a 'shut up' look on her face. "Just tell me where my grandfather's office is, you Git!" She yelled.

Alucard snickered, and pointed to a set of double doors at the end of a hallway.

Integra walked away, into the office, to the desk, and set the monstrous communication device down on the oak, dust covered surface of her grandfather's desk. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Damn, that's __heavy. _She thought.

She gave the machine a once-over, pushed it to the far end of the desk, pulled out the the line cord, and proceeded to plug it into the wall. At least that's what she would've done if the phone jack hadn't been about a hundred years old. Literally. Then it came to her, _The phone towers are dead any way, All I have to do is turn it on. _ She did so, and a few lights flickered, and it was ready to go.

She was about to walk back out, when the phone actually rang. _Perfect._ She thought.

She picked up the receiver, and spoke in. "Integra Hellsing..." It was the queen "Yes, your majesty...well. I'm glad you're alright...Is that so?...Very well. Yes, I thought as much...Okay...Thank you, your majesty." She replaced the receiver. "Oh, bloody hell."

* * *

Alucard was lounging on the brown leather sofa that was all too familiar too him still in the parlor, and Wolf was on the opposite side of the room_, _absent-mindedly tapping his glove covered digits on the wall he was leaning on, while the soldiers either lounged around, or fiddled with their combat equipment.

Integra strode in to the room, and addressed Alucard. "Alucard, the queen just called me,and the Royal air force has already determined the location of Millennium."

Alucard applied his wide, shark-toothed grin to his face, and his blood red eyes widened.

"The Military is dwindling, and having enough trouble suppressing the ghouls, and pissed-off mobs of citizens as it is, so we can't recruit from the army this time. So we need military force for Hellsing." She stated, as Alucard continued his feral grin.

"Integra, do you mean..." Alucard spoke.

"Unfortunately, that is exactly what I mean. I need you to conjure up some familiars for us."

Alucard threw his head back, and laughed like a madman. "How many, my master?" He asked after calming down.

Integra grimaced slightly. "Enough to fight an army."

Alucard was speechless. Part of him wanted to hug Integra, and part of him wanted to go ahead and do a full blown **Alucard laugh. **Which was not what that last out burst could ever hope to aspire to. And so he did. Both of them. In that order.

After recovering from his laugh, Alucard went downstairs, and several minutes later, more voices could be heard from the basement. Seras walked in to the room to see what all the noise was. Then they came.

About fifty men in black body armor vests, and modern, black combat fatigues with helmets to match, and no weapons. A few of them with ski masks, and the word "Policia" on the front and back of their vests. They weren't ghouls. They looked exactly as they did before they were killed. Perfectly human. But their eye color was different from what it was in life. All of them had deep red eyes.

Alucard flew over them, "I present to you, the first infantry division of the official Hellsing army, my master." He boasted.

Integra was speechless. The perfect army, simple, easily healed, an combat ready. The look on her face was priceless. Then she smiled at the red-coated Vampire. "Good job, my servant."


	7. Prepare to Fly

The phone call came at about nine o'clock in the morning. Integra, the human soldiers, and a few of Alucard's familiars were already awake, continuing their cleanup of the rather dusty, and unkempt house. The three Vampires still slept in the basement.

The large, antennaed telephone rang that god-awful ring, and Integra picked it up as she set some files down on her desk " Integra Hellsing...Good morning, your majesty...No...Good...of course I would, your majesty..." A look of surprise and shock crossed her face, but only for a moment. "Very well...I shall inform them as soon as they awaken...yes...yes, Alucard created them...yes, he can produce more...Yes...Of course not...I will...very good...Good day, your majesty." Integra hung up the phone.

_Shit. Two days. Africa. Nothing but desert. _These thoughts danced around in her head, and she muttered something "I just got this organization back on it's feet, and I have to have troops in damn Libya in two damn days!" Her speech had grown to a yell as she spoke. She crumbled her Cigar, burning her hand as the ember touched her glove.

She simply looked at the black mark on her hand. "Ouch."

* * *

Alucard lay in his coffin in the basement listening to his master shout obscenities at her frustration.

"Ha Ha Ha, my master, the hothead." He laughed as he listened to her anger with pleasure.

Several minutes later, a knock came to his door, and a human soldier spoke, "Sir Integra wishes to see you."

Alucard lifted the lid to his casket, rose up Dracula style, and strode to the door, opening it.

He saw the soldier go to Seras's room, say the same thing without opening the door, and do the same at Wolf's.

The soldier turned around to see Alucard watching him. "Oh, sorry." He said as he slipped by.

_Weird. _He thought, then, he phased up through the ceiling to Integra's office.

* * *

Integra watched Alucard phase through the floor, followed by Wolf, and then Seras walked through the doors.

"Good, you're all here." The three sat down on chairs in front of the desk.

"The queen has contacted me, and disclosed the location of Millennium." She spoke.

Alucard pretended not to know, he had heard Integra raging on about Africa, and Libya.

"We will be heading to Libya in two days. War will be declared, but only by Hellsing, not by England."

"We're going to War?" Seras asked with a slightly frightened expression.

"Yes, Seras. We are declaring war on the Millennium group." Integra replied.

She continued, "It will be a war hidden from the rest of the world, no one in Africa, or the rest of the world is to know, other than the Queen, and ourselves."

"What if someone were to see us?" Wolf asked.

"Simply nab them, and clear their memory of the past hour." She said, "We will drop in Libya, and travel west through the Sahara."

"What will be the squad situation?" Alucard inquired.

"I will act as general for this operation, Seras and Wolf will be field commanders. You will rotate patrols daily. The Libyan government has a Supernatural authority in the city of Tripoli. They will meet us with a ready encampment, and some equipment." Integra said.

"So should we prepare to leave?" Alucard asked.

"Yes. Prepare your coffins and weapons, get some ammunition ready, and take them downstairs. We will bring them to the London airport today. Customs will be incredibly difficult to pass after the attack, so we will get an early start. Seras, don't worry, you won't be cargo this time." Integra laughed.

"Yes!" Seras shouted.

"Yes, I'm sure it was hell. Anyway, you may go."

The Vampires stood and left the room.

* * *

**Two days later – London International Airport**

Integra walked up to the attendant at the boarding station. "Integra Hellsing, This jet is waiting for me and the rest of my party." She showed her ID, ticket, and passport to the woman, and was let through.

The jet, and a few military scout bombers were the only planes left intact after the royal airfield was damaged by the rocket attack.

Integra and the Vampires were dressed in casual clothing for travel from London. Ie: Jeans, T-shirts, and jackets. The soldiers took a separate plane, while Alucard's familiars had receded into his body.

As the four showed their passports, tickets, and boarded the jet, the attendant called after them. "Enjoy your flight.!"

"There's nothing to enjoy about it." Integra mumbled, as she fumbled with her carry-on luggage.

**I just want to thank everybody who's been reading, and reviewing. And if you've been reading and not reviewing, why not go ahead and gimme your input. If you have any suggestions, please tell me them. Both cheers and jeers are welcome.**


	8. A Test of Power

The desert encampment was in a state of unrest. The canvas tents, and sandy ground was the only comfort for the soldiers, who had no idea what the enemy was capable of. The Libyan organization of supernatural occurrences had no military force, and had to draw a small, elite group of the military to supply extra troops. The enemy, in fact, had yet to appear. The troops were told to expect the worst, and that they did. All one-hundred of the armed men were on their toes, either running drills, or keeping guard.

The Commander, Joseph Kanla, was thirty years old, six-two, dark-skinned, and wearing a beret was resting in his office, feet propped up on his desk when he got a call.

"Hello?...Yes...I'll be out in a moment." He spoke to the voice on the other side. The call was from the air tower on the outskirts of the camp. The Jet of the Hellsing organization was coming in for a landing.

The commander rolled down his sleeves, adjusted his beret, and began the walk to the landing strip.

* * *

Integra descended the small flight of steps, followed by Alucard, then Seras, then Wolf.

As the commander presented and welcomed the four , they all bowed slightly.

"Welcome Hellsing organization. I am commander Joseph Kanla, officer of this operation." Joseph said formally.

"Thank you, Mr. Kanla. I am Integra Hellsing, head of Hellsing, and general of this operation." They shook hands.

"Welcome to Libya, and welcome to-" He was cut short, when the jet behind them exploded in an inferno.

Five of "What the hell?!" was all that was audible above the roaring plume of flame that erupted from the plane.

When the smoke cleared enough to see, they could see at least twenty figures in great coats, gloves, and gas masks rushing the base, followed by a lot of shouting, and gunfire.

"Keep them away from the camp!" Joseph called to the group of soldiers that poured from the tents with L85s, and FAMAS assault rifles loaded with silver ammo blessed by the chaplain, who himself had come out to help defend this blessed place from the unholy beings.

Wolf with drew his MGs, and began to mow down as many troops as he could before his attention was ensnared by the large Panzer Four tank that came over the large barren hill that the attack was rooted from.

Alucard drew his casull and began to rip anything apart with hihs explosive rounds that dared to shoot at the Vampire lord.

Seras immediately ran to the smoldering remains of the cargo bay, and savagely ripped open a box holding her rifle that she had used in Badrick, and a box of ammo. She slammed in a clip and swung out the barrel, crushing the head of the oh so unfortunate Swastika-adorned fighter that was trying to stab her with a combat knife. After that little incident, she began firing at the large tank in her sights.

Integra whipped out her Beretta and saber from her suit case, and started to fight the ' Neo-Nazis,' having to dodge an entire ordnance shell in the process, which passed her, and pierced into what was left of the jet.

The sudden attack was going well for the defenders. There were only a few wounds so far, and no casualties. The attackers were having a difficult time holding their own. The only thing that kept them from having to retreat was the enormous fire power from the tank. But soon enough, that'd be gone with their pride.

The tank's turret was ripped in half, and the two gunners fell out of the torn metal and onto the sand. Seras was about to fire her second armor-piercing round when she noticed wolf running toward the base of the tank, and directed her fire at the last few soldiers who were grouped together, trying their best to win the losing battle.

Alucard silenced his casull and watched the Saxon jump into the hole that was created by the turret being removed.

There was audible shouting from the tank as the vampire silenced the other four soldiers in the base of the Panzer. The shouting stopped. The The pregnant silence broke with the sound of metal ripping and being torn apart like a cardboard box.

The fragments of the armor plating flew in opposite directions revealing Wolf lifting a Vampire dressed in a German SS uniform, TotenKopf and all. He threw the Officer to the ground, and as he scrambled to get up kicked him in the ass.

Integra shouted at the thin SS officer, "Hellsing controls the desert now." and shot him in the back.

She turned to the soldiers who had valiantly defended the encampment. "Burn the remains, and bag all the ashes."

* * *

"Very good..." The major chuckled to himself as he and officer Hanschun observed the fight with binoculars.

"They are strong now." Klaus thought out loud.

The Major let out a creepily giddy laugh. "Ha, yes Klaus, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"But..." Klaus spoke.

"But...they mustn't fall yet. Not for a very long time. By then, the earth will be ravaged by this glory that is war, and we will be long dead, watching the endless opera play out from the deepest, darkest circle of Hell."

"And what an Opera it will be, Max."

"Yes. Simply to think of the perpetual Hell we are making makes me want to jump for joy!" He let out a vicious laugh.

"Let us retire for now, Major. There is much to plan."

"Yes, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Is he ready?"

The Major paused a moment. "Yes, he is beyond ready. Now he has a personal goal to accomplish. That will fuel his rage, or cloud his judgment. We will simply have to wait and see." The Major said with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"I am sure that Kohl will be instrumental in our endless Krieg."

"Of course he will. His father taught him, and his father was a thousand times the soldier that any of us are."

"Wunderbar."

The men exited the large, glass room to plot their next move.


	9. The Second Clash

The attack was over. And Alucard realized something. _It seems that our little rivals have grown very bold._

The day had grown darker, and the sun was nearly set as the Libyan soldiers walked forward with gas masks covering their faces. Teams of two operated flame-throwers. One released the butane gas from the tanks via the small handle in back, and the other torched the remains of the Millennium soldiers who hadn't been turned completely to dust.

When all the remains were burned, the ashes and dust were bagged, and scattered at a crossroads near the camp.

Alucard walked up to Wolf, and asked him, "How about a fight, Saxon?"

Wolf gave him a sideways glance, "Why?"

"I want to see if you've changed your style over almost two hundred years, because then, you relied on my being distracted."

"It's your own fault you were distracted, Vlad."

"Oh? How so?" He paused, "And stop calling me Vlad. It's not my name anymore."

"Ah very well **Alucard. **But it's your own fault because of the unmatchable greed you possessed. Your passion for Mina Harker, to be precise."

"Alucard scowled, and glared at the Vampire. "Don't you **Dare speak her name, Saxon."**

Seras, Integra, and the rest of the soldiers returned to the camp, not knowing what was about to happen where they had just left.

"And why not?" He egged Alucard on. "She's gone now, she's the past."

"Shut up! Stupid traitor!"

Wolf's malicious grin was replaced with a serious expression. "She didn't even love you, count. **She pitied you.**"

Alucard emitted a frightening roar, and drew his Thompson, along with his sword.

"No guns!" Wolf shouted at the Nosferatu, "A clash of blades!" As he drew his own long, shiny saber.

Alucard's gun disappeared into his body, as he formed himself into Vlad the impaler, once again. His large, tattered cape flowed behind him, and his armor glistened as he charged at the other Vampire, who also had clad himself in what he wore on the day of his death. A simple black cloak with a coat of chain mail beneath it. Both looked as if they had just jumped out of a battle in the fifteenth century.

Their blades clanged together repeatedly. Both tossed insults at each other as they fought. "Your greed drew Van Helsing to capture you! For Mina's sake, he traveled into Transylvania to save her from being stricken down by the curse that a coward such as yourself would create!"

Alucard suffered a cut to the chest. The silver of the blade hung in the cut after the blade had passed through, burning him intensely.

"Your people were next to nothing to slaughter! Your family was weak! The only reason you weren't killed is because the men who I was supplied with were to stupid to catch a boy who ran into the Black Forest!"

Alucard's sword came down on Wolf's face, tearing a gash down his cheek. The silver dug into his skin,conflicting with the unnatural blood flow.

"That only proves the fact that you're a coward! You would send troops to fight against what you call weak! No creature, or god or man is above fighting any enemy!"

They locked their swords.

"Then why would you run from the soldiers?"

"Because, at the time, they were stronger than me!"

The fight continued on. Alucard slung himself around wolf, and cut him in half. Wolf used shadows to attach his torso to his legs, then did a flip off of Alucard, landed, and lunged back at him with all his might, knocking them both down, and both lost their swords.

The fighters resorted to fistacuffs. Throwing punch after punch at each other, and kicking when they got the chance. They fought so hard that every hit produced gashes the size of a dinner plate. Eventually, Alucard gained the advantage by supplying a barrage of punches, tearing apart Wolf's torso.

Wolf was eventually a bloody mist from his waist up. When Alucard couldn't find anything more to fight, Wolf's mist flooded into the Vampire king's body, and he tore him apart from the inside out, and as both regenerated to their more "Human" forms, they called their swords to them from where ever they were.

As soon as hey had at least one hand each, they thrust their swords into each others' hearts.

The fight was over. For now. And a pissed off Integra,and a worried Seras were speeding toward the two in a Humvee. Seras was hoping that neither had been wounded, and Integra only wanted for them not to have destroyed each other by the time they had reached the spot the soldier had told them they were fighting.

Two operatives lost in one night during the largest-scale war Hellsing had ever been involved in was not good for business.


	10. The Raid

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Here ya go.**

The sight was gruesome. Two Nosferatu, bloodied, with each others' blades piercing their hearts.

Integra, Seras, and three armed soldiers came out of the Humvee.

Integra watched as Alucard rose up from the mix of sand and blood. "Oh good, you're alive." she murmured unceremoniously.

"No I'm not, I'm dead." He chuckled.

"Just get back to the bloody camp!"

Alucard bowed, and began walking into the darkness. "Bloody vampires." Integra muttered.

She turned and saw the rest of the company simply standing around, waiting for orders. She was about to address them, when she heard two bouts of laughter fly into the night air, startling everybody.

The laughter came from Alucard, and Wolf, who it seemed were at that perfect balance of sanity and insanity, yet that laughter proved that one very much outweighed the other, and was becoming increasingly dominant.

_We'll finish this another day...Saxon._

_Indeed...Vlad. The fight is far from over._

* * *

**Six months later**

An incredibly rare, and incredibly thick fog covered the desert landscape. Trenches had been dug out, reinforced, and abandoned in battles either won or lost by the two warring 'factions.'

It was early morning, the date was not really known, for no one really cared, and those who did lost count early into the six months this private war had been secretly waging. Neither side dragged the war into the public, because, they required no backing from the people of the world. They cared only to destroy their enemy. Not to humiliate them.

Dust, ashes, blood, and bullets lined the trenches of a former Millennium power-base. A battle had been raging for three days, and finally, an hour-long standstill was broken, when Hellsing brought up the brand new Abrams A-4 tank dubbed _Harker V, _and crushed through the enemy infantry like a spade through soil at the hands of Commander Joseph Kanla, ordinance extraordinaire.

The fight was, for the most part, over. Millennium had pushed Hellsing back with its own Panzer column. Yet, a shadowed figure sprinted through the fog, jumping over trenches, dodging corpses without breaking stride. The small stronghold of Millennium was abundant with laughter and shouts from the partying Vampiric soldiers inside. Their "Victory" was being celebrated loudly by all, except one soldier. He was not a Vampire, but a Werewolf.

He sat on the roof of the concrete building that was erected to hide troops not a month ago. Kohl Günsche. An exact replica of his father Hans. He was staring into the trenches, thinking about how foolish it was for the stupid idiots inside to be so decadent, taking such pride in such a minor victory, when the figure moving across the trench field unaware that it was being watched.

Kohl removed the large rifle from his back, and scoped out the figure dashing towards him. A Vampire woman in a dark red uniform with a large rifle strapped to her back. She was running faster than he'd seen any other Vampire run. Or any Werewolf at that. Then he saw it. As her arm moved, he saw the Hellsing insignia on her chest.

Almost as if it were a reflex, he fired two shots directly aimed at her head and heart.

* * *

Seras was running along the trenches, getting ready to radio in, and order in the infantry, when a flash of light caught her eye. She realized what it was only a fraction of a second too late.

The silver bullet ripped through her shoulder, narrowly missing her heart.

"AH! Damn it!" She swore. The bullet was an explosive round meant to penetrate skin and flesh, then rip apart what wasn't in the direct path.

The second bullet hit the ground right next to her. She grabbed the radio off of her belt, and barked in.

"Now! GO!" She looked up to where the shots came from, and saw the tip of the barrel of a rifle retract with its wielder.

As the armoured troops sprang out of the trenches Seras got up, and ran to a crater where a man in a black coat was standing facing the other way. "Wolf!" She shouted

He turned to face her, and smiled when he saw her wound. "Christ Seras, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Sniper. He must have just gotten up there, because he wasn't in any of the satellite photos Joseph showed me."

It was a strange sight to see, two people carrying on a conversation while soldiers rushed past them, weapons drawn.

"Hold still." He said.

His hand turned into a shadow, and weaved its way into the wound, and extracted the bullet. Seras flinched a bit as the bullet came out. "Damn, that smarts."

They both began running toward the stronghold as they continued talking. The soldiers pace looked like crawling slugs compared to their remarkable pace.

"I know. Try getting a sixty millimeter, silver, blessed shell to come out of your skull in the middle of training your troops." He laughed as their pace quickened.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

Within thirty seconds, they were at the gate of the stronghold. The soldiers used an RPG to clear the steel gates in time for the Vampires to get in, and storm the court yard.

The gates came down, and Wolf, and Seras burst through, completely surprising the FREAK soldiers within, who were either drunk on blood, or alcohol, and couldn't fire a weapon to save their un-lives. Literally.

* * *

Kohl walked briskly down the concrete, unlit hallway. He knew the stupid, fake Vampires would screw up major eventually. And the Vampires employed by Hellsing weren't helping either. They had caught his division with it's pants down, and the head wasn't happy.

He walked into th courtyard to see his men being ripped to pieces as a result of drinking so much. He caught sight of the woman, she was healed, and had her rifle firing round after round into the soldiers, while her own troops filed in, and added to the fight.

He was about to blow her head off with a straight shot from his KAR98K bolt-action, when his attention was ripped from her, and drawn to the man in black, wielding his own comrades' type of weaponry. Twin MG42s. Then he smelled it. The smell of his father's murderer.

Kohl ripped the half-empty cartridge out of his gun, slammed in a full one, and slung the rifle onto his back. He bore his wolf claws, and charged.


	11. The Superior Race

Seras slammed another cartridge into the large rifle. She had used three clips already. These guys may have been drunk and disoriented, but there was a lot of them.

A hail of bullets pounded the ground next to her. Whoever was firing that gun was seeing double. She followed the stream of bullets up to a fourth-story window, where a group of four soldiers were trying to figure out why the bullets weren't hitting her. Pointing, and scratching their heads.

The rifle made a loud, buckling noise as the cartridge dropped from its place, and a single, incindenary round was loaded in. Seras took aim at the squabbling group of gunners, and squeezed the trigger.

**BOOM!**

The window was enveloped in flame and smoke. The gunners' arguing was cut short as the shell painted the walls with them.

She replaced the clip, and spun around to check on Wolf. As soon as she turned, she was met with the sight of her partner being viciously attacked from behind. She gave a surprised cry, and watched in awe as the scene erupted into blood, fur, and fangs.

* * *

Wolf was about to knock down the wall that offensively blocked his way inside, when an unimaginable pain rushed through his back, as he felt the back of his shirt and coat ripped apart, and his skin split open releasing four identical streams of blood. He let out a scream of pain. And for an ancient vampire, that was a very bad sign.

"RAAAGH!" He cried out. As he did so, his chest exploded in another pain from the cuts, which had pierced his lungs. Rendering him with no ability to speak or shout so.

He turned, ignoring the pain, and looked on what could have done such damage. What stood in front of him was a Werewolf. An exact replica of the one he had fought only a few months ago. Only, his eyes were a light shade of gray.

"Hans?" He muttered cautiously.

That name seemed to be the trigger word for this Werewolf. He let out a ferocious roar, and seized Wolf by the neck. "**MURDERER!" **he roared, and tossed the Vampire against the wall. As soon as his lungs began slowly healing themselves, Wolf spoke.

"Who the Hell **Are **you?!"

The gargantuan creature spoke in a deep, booming voice. "**I am Kohl G****ünsche! You murdered my Father! Prepare for real death, Vampire!"**

He landed a furious kick into Wolf's chest, cracking all but the top two ribs in his body. The broken bone fragments cut through his flesh, and pushed gallons of sustenance from his veins onto the concrete. Kohl planted his claws through Wolf's neck before he could even retaliate.

* * *

Wolf felt his blood pouring from his torso and neck as he lay on the cold, hard ground, unable to move. Kohl was walking away, and The Vampire's thoughts were in disarray.

_Damn! That guy is stronger than Hans was, and he's his son. Unbelievable. That family must be older than I am! Wait. Does he think I'm dead? He's just walking away!_

He tried to get up, but found that the silver-like essence of the Werewolf claws was still coursing through his veins, rendering him defenseless. His efforts proved worthless, and he slipped into a deep sleep induced by loss of blood.

* * *

Seras's mind raced.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! That thing's gonna rip the entire squad apart!_

As Wolf tried to defend himself from the creature, Seras watched in horror, listening to her instincts, and keeping as far away from the beast, just as any intelligent Vampire would. Instincts were the little voices inside your head that gave you advice, not your conscience.

She searched her mind, desperately searching for a solution.

_Attack...No._

_Defend...Maybe._

_Run...Fck No!!_

_Okay! Defend!_

"Hellsing troops! Fall into defensive positions! Form a line! Don't let target through, but do not directly engage! Repeat! **Do not engage!**" Seras barked to the familiar soldiers, and they complied perfectly, creating a line of defense from the Werewolf, with heavy arms in back, and small arms in front.

Seras, in the time that she had spent at Hellsing, had learned to be the perfect emergency field commander. Her orders were precise, and strategic. Her determination, when put in the right situation, was unbreakable.

But now, as she watched her friend, and trusted ally get ripped limb from limb, her commanding spirit waned, and her blood rage grew, surrounding the real her in a surreal dream of bloodshed, and violence, While the personality of blood lust surfaced, and began to take over.

The soldiers simply held their line, as their commander went from the calm, cool woman she was, into the blood- fueled demoness her true Vampiric self was.

She dropped her rifle as her eyes went completely crimson. A familiar voice spoke to her in her mind.

**Let the Vampire take control, Seras. Break the line. Directly engage the enemy. NOW.**


	12. The Superior Race Part 2

**I am Back!! I feel like I could've done better on this chapter, but hey, it's hard getting over writer's block. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. I hope I get more! Here I goes!**

* * *

Seras's darker side took control over her body. Her hands grew into huge, deadly claws, and her teeth all grew pointed.

**Break the line! Attack NOW!**

Her legs propelled her forward faster than she had ever run before. She leapt onto the Werewolf's back and set to work with her claws, ripping skin from sinew. As she was enveloped in the blood and gore Kohl grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down on the ground in front of him.

She blocked his first punch, having to use both arms, and the other fist came crashing into her face. She flew back, and grabbed what ever solid object was in front of her. She swung what turned out to be a tire iron at the werewolf's leg, taking him down for only a moment.

**Stop fighting like a human! Embrace your true self, and show this monster which is the superior race!! Rip out his Heart, Damn it! **

She listened to the voice, and back flipped onto the ground behind before Kohl's fists hit her.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!!" She howled as she charged him.

Kohl dodged the torpedo-like Vampire as well as he could as she sailed toward him with her hand extended to plunge it through him.

His actions were just barely too late. Her gloved hand cut through him like a knife through bread.

"AAAOOOOHH!!" Kohl howled as the hole widened.

Seras withdrew her hand, and called her incapacitated comrade's machine guns to her.

She was about to fire, when a giant leg swung into her, causing her to go careening through the line of Hellsing soldiers, who had remained silent through the entire duel.

Having expended his last bit of energy, Kohl changed back into his 'Human' form, sat down and waited for the final blow to be struck.

Seras sensed her target's weakened heartbeat and sprung to her feet. She saw the defeated Werewolf simply sitting down and waiting for death like a bad child waiting for his punishment. For a moment, she felt sorry for the beast.

Then she remembered what he did to her friend, and her soldiers. A steep price to pay for victory.

She strode toward the creature calmly and looked him in the eyes.

"You deserve no compassion." She growled through gritted teeth.

The cramped, bloodied courtyard was lit up for a moment as she emptied the barrel-feeds into the Werewolf's heart.

* * *

Klaus stared wide-eyed at the sight that he was seeing through the binoculars. Sweat was dropping from the bridge of his ugly, crooked nose.

"Lieutenant! Get me my radio! We have a problem!" He shouted to the space behind him without looking away from his current interest.

When no body responded to his command, he turned to see where his guard was.

He was there. And there, and there, and there, and there. And all over the tall, dark figure with the Thompson, the big red coat and hat, and the orange glasses.

Alucard grinned his shark tooth grin as he leveled his Tommy at the head of the whimpering SS commander.

"Hmm..." Alucard mused to himself as Klaus actually began to cry out of fear.

"Knigts of steel my **ass.**"

**RATATATATAT-**

**Plop**

* * *

Wolf was lying in a daze, but he swore he could hear someone talking to him.

"Wolf?...Wolf?..."

He awoke, finally, to see Seras's face.

"Thank god, you're alright!" She sighed.

He stood up, and brushed himself off. Soldiers were walking around setting charges on door ways, and on walls.

"What'd I miss?" He smirked.

"We won." Seras beamed.

"You killed him, didn't you?" He asked.

Seras smiled and nodded.

Wolf noticed the ripped up, mutilated, bullet-riddled corpse to his left.

"That could only be the result of blood rage. Am I right?"

She looked a bit embarrassed, and nodded yes.

"Seras, that's a good thing. I got my ass kicked, and you ripped him to pieces. That's how it works."

"Well, thanks. It actually felt pretty good.**" **

At that moment, Alucard joined the conversation. "Congratulations, Seras, you've bested a Werewolf."

"Thank you, master."

Wolf interrupted "If you'll excuse me, I need my weapons back." Then walked off into the night

Integra walked up to the two. "And how did our little raid go?"

Seras replied, "Not exactly as planned, but very well, all he same."

"Good." She walked to her jeep, removed something, and placed it in Seras's hands. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a new weapon for Wolf, courtesy of commander Kanla. See that he gets it."

"Yes ma'am!"

As the three parted ways, Alucard couldn't help but wonder how long this little private hell was going to last. And what was going to come from it. He could easily defeat Millenium on his own, and wondered why Integra didn't want him to. Eventually, he abandoned these thoughts to more pressing matters. Like how he would deal with the Saxon.


End file.
